Los Santos Police Headquarters
}} The Los Santos Police Headquarters, also known as simply "Police Department"As seen on the main signs and on the GTA San Andreas website. or "LSPD HQ"As seen on interior signage.american.gxt: LSPD HQ, is a police station of the San Andreas Police Department in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, located in Pershing Square, Los Santos, San Andreas. Description The police station is located in the district of Pershing Square, close to the Los Santos Freeway and the City Hall. The LSPD Headquarters is a large 3-story tall building with a large 5-story tower, an underground parking garage, as well as a detailed interior featuring a reception area, holding area, offices and a locker room, as well as prison cells. The building has a large courtyard out-front with stairs leading up to the main entrance, dominated by its large brick archway. American flags are raised on flag poles at either side of the stairway and palm trees stand in front of the building. A billboard is found south of the building, while the Los Santos Freeway is found directly behind the station. An empty parking lot is found at the north side of the building, leading underneath the freeway. It is protected by a barrier manned by a police officer. There is a second, unoccupied, security booth at the entrance to the underground parking garage. While the exterior parking lot remains empty, it has vehicle paths, meaning police vehicles are able to spawn in the area when the player is wanted, but lacks pedestrian paths. A garage door in the exterior parking lot leads to the underground garage but, from the outside only opens to police vehicles, similar to the barriers themselves, however it will open to any vehicle driven from the inside. There is also a smaller door next to the garage door for foot access, leading into the garage. The underground also serves as an impound lot as apparent by the impounded vehicles. The garage also has an alarm system, like the Las Venturas Police Headquarters and San Fierro Police Headquarters. This alarm system will sound shortly after a police officer has called for backup when spotted inside the garage area. When sounded, all responding police officers will aim and shoot at the player. The alarm sound is a traditional low-pitch bell.Audio Files: Alarm sound that plays inside police station garages. The garage is a restricted area; If police officers inside the garages or around the parking lot exterior spot the player inside the station grounds, they will aim at the player while calling for backup, before a 3 star wanted level is attained. If the player kills officers before they are able to spot the player, they will not receive a wanted level. When the officer calls for backup, they will shout "officer in need of back up", and will have the same voice as one of the 5 LSPD police officer voices, meaning the same audio file will be played regardless of which voice they use normally.Audio Files: Quote that is played when an officer is calling for back-up after spotting the player inside the station garage. 2 police officers guard the exterior parking lot, while 6 guard the underground parking lot, unlike other stations with garages, where only 4 guard the garage. An additional scenario includes an officer beating a random pedestrian while another cheers him on. Four police cars can spawn in the underground parking lot. 2 of these are locked, while 2 are unlocked. 2 police officers can be seen getting out of a locked police car, while one can be seen entering another locked police car and driving out of the garage and stopping at the exterior parking lot barrier. Another officer can be seen inspecting a police car with its hood open. Up to 4 random vehicles can spawn inside the impound garage. These appear to be glitched as they are completely random, allowing even planes, boats and helicopters to spawn. Alongside the impounded cars, random "civilian" cars may spawn around the garage area. A Police Maverick also spawns on the southeast corner of the lower rooftop after Learning to Fly. The station serves as a respawn point if the player is arrested in Los Santos. The building appears to be based on the Beverly Hills City Hall. Interior The LSPD station's interior is the smallest of all police station interiors, and is also shared with the Dillimore Police Station's interior (sharing even the same LSPD signage). The station consists of 3 levels; the first level holds the prison cells as well as several empty rooms, while level 2 consists of the main reception, offices, a locker room, shower room and empty rooms. Level 3 is a smaller level with several empty rooms. When entering the station, the player will spawn in front of small doors on level 2, looking onto a corridor leading to other rooms. The reception area on the right includes an office room behind, where officers as well as random pedestrians can be seen. Inaccessible doors are found on the left. The corridor leads onto several rooms, including a locker room which connects to a shower room. An Armor pickup is found in the locker room, as well as a police officer looking through a locker. In the shower room, a Dildo can be found. Stairs down lead to an empty room with a Pistol, and several prison cells. Several prison cells are occupied by random prisoners, who can be found talking, smoking or even fighting. Other prison cells are open. Stairways up from level 2 lead to a large office room with computers and filing cabinets. Another empty room has a Shotgun in it. Like other stations, random pedestrians can often be seen strolling around the station interior and interacting in a similar manner to police officers. The player will be given a two-star wanted level if they wield any firearms or explosives inside the station, but are otherwise free to explore the station. Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas After beginning to regain the trust of his fellow Grove Street Families members and his brother Sweet, Carl Johnson finds himself helping to rebuild the fractured gang in an attempt to revisit its former glory. During the process, Big Smoke asks Carl to help him pick up a friend recently released from prison. They drive off to meet OG Loc, who is waiting on the steps of Los Santos Police Headquarters. After picking him up, they head off to deal with some of Loc's "unfinished" business in East Los Santos. Much later in the story, Carl returns to Los Santos Police Headquarters, this time to pick up Sweet after he is released from prison by Mike Toreno, as had been promised to Carl. Carl is excited to show Sweet all he has been doing while he has been incarcerated, bragging about burgeoning business ventures in San Fierro and Las Venturas. Sweet adamantly refuses, and again challenges Carl's allegiance to the Grove Street Families, demanding that he help him regain their home from the crack dealers and rival Ballas that have taken it over. They then head off to wrap up the last chapters of the story. Pickups *Body Armor - In a jail cell / in the locker room. *Nightstick - In the locker room. *Pistol - In a room near the jail cells. *Shotgun - In a room near the offices. *Dildo - In the showers. Collectibles *Gang tag - East side of the building. Gallery LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Doors.jpg|Doors to the building. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Front.jpg|Front view of the station. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Rear.jpg|Rear view of the station, overlooking the Los Santos Freeway. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-ParkingEntrance.jpg|Entrance to the parking garage. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Parking.jpg|Parking facilities. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Parking2.jpg|Security booth next to the underground garage door. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Parking3.jpg|Ramp leading down to the garage. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Parking4.jpg|An officer beating a pedestrian. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Parking5.jpg|A parked police car. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Parking6.jpg|Two officers leaving a police car. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Parking7.jpg| LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Parking8.jpg| LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Parking9.jpg| LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Parking10.jpg|An officer inspects a vehicle while another guards an inaccessible door. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Parking11.jpg|Random vehicles spawning at the impound garage. Note the Ambulance as a random vehicle. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior1.jpg|The main doors at which the player will spawn in front of when entering the interior. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior2.jpg|Doorway leading to corridors. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior3.jpg|Main reception desk. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior4.jpg|Offices behind the reception wall. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior5.jpg| LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior6.jpg| LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior7.jpg|A police officer looking through a locker in the locker room. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior8.jpg|Locker room with an Armor pickup. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior9.jpg|Shower rooms. Note the Dildo pickup. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior10.jpg|Stairway leading to level 1. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior11.jpg|Empty room with a Pistol. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior12.jpg| LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior13.jpg| LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior14.jpg|The open prison cells. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior15.jpg|Closed prison cells. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior16.jpg|Stairway leading to level 3 from 2. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior17.jpg|Office room. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior18.jpg| LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior19.jpg|Doors leading back to the corridor on level 3. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior20.jpg|Shotgun in an empty room. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior21.jpg|Another empty room. See Also *Rockford Hills City Hall - a building in Grand Theft Auto V which appears to be based on the same real-life building. References Navigation pl:Komenda Los Santos Police Department ru:Полицейское управление Лос-Сантоса es:Comisaría de Los Santos Category:Police Stations Category:Police Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas